In The End
by betterthennone-x
Summary: They love. They hate. They care. And they fight. But in the end, isn't that the best kind of relationship? Realising you're true feelings just at the right moment. OliverxAmelie. One-shot. Read and review guys!


**Just some random stuff about Oliver and Amelie that he remembers after Amelie's *nearly* been killed**

**Enjoy,**

**Terri xx**

* * *

He sat there, holding her limp body in his lap. Claire had just left the room and now he had to wait for Theo to come. She wasn't dead, she wouldn't... Couldn't die. He wouldn't let her. "Please Amelie, please hold on for me" he whispered.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Please, you must go now" The young woman literally begged him, her blonde but nearly white hair falling in strands from her the bun that she had had it up in earlier. "He'll kill you, he's evil like that" He knew who she was, of course he did. Amelie. The daughter of Bishop- The man who'd changed him. She may appear to be young, but he knew well enough that she was over five generations older then him. He'd known her for only a couple of days yet already she seemed to have grown on him. Not that he would ever show it.

"He can give me my power back, I want to be a ruler again" He said simply yet his voice was stern. Because of course, there was nothing that could overrule power and he'd give up everything for as much power as he could get.

"Please Oliver, it's all a trick, you need to let your power obsession go" she replied which was why Oliver went to hit her hard around the face. How dare she say that.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Oliver looked round to see the female vampire walking down the ballroom stairs, everyone else done the same. Her presence was alluring enough to get everyone's attention. He could hear whispers all around the ballroom now, some saying that she was cruel others expressing how they felt sorry for the woman. He'd never seen her before, but of course that was not surprising with the fact he was new in this court. He'd only been changed two days ago and had only arrived in this palace in France that day with his new 'master'. Of course though, Oliver had no masters, he was his own solider and that was how it would always stay. Surely Bishop should have realised that by now.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

She opened her eyes gracefully, looking straight into his eyes. He'd been watching her sleep peacefully and he could not believe he had let his urges get the better of him but for now he would enjoy the feeling of another body laying next to him.

But if wouldn't be the last time.

Especially not with her.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

She'd grabbed his hand and shook her head softly "I thought you were different Oliver" she said innocently which made him feel... Guilty. He slowly put his arm to his side and she let go of his hand hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Amelie" He muttered.

She'd won.

Again.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

He was amazed when she was walking over to him, he had noticed her looking at him curiously when she had been talking to others but now she was coming over to _him_ and he didn't know why but he felt so lucky that he had her attention. He had the attention of this beautiful creature. He would never normally think of this but... There was just _something_ about her.

"Bonjour, I am Amelie" She said offering her hand as Oliver slowly grabbed it and kissed it softly.

"Hello I am Oliver, it is a pleasure to meet you madam"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"What have you done?!" Oliver shouted at her, she had blood over her hands. He knew that her and Myrnin were doing something but _this_ was just to far. They'd have to run now and he had been so comfortable living in the palace. Even if he had to have done Bishop's every wish.

"I killed him, he deserved it" Amelie said simply, her tone going icy "Besides, I find it quite ironic that you are shouting at me about killing someone when you have killed so many for the most worthless of reasons"

That was when... For the first time

He did hit her.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"I'm going to leave... Tonight" Amelie said, she sounded excited about it "I'm going to build a town for vampires and humans to live in peace"

"Amelie that is a fools errand" Oliver sighed annoyed at her. Again.

"If you won't come then I shall simply go by myself" She replied simply "I don't need you anyway"

"Of course you need me, the amount of times I have saved you from being killed-"

"Well I don't need you anymore!" She cut him off, shouting before saying in her usual icy tone "I am going Oliver and to be frank I don't even want you coming after everything you have done"

"I'd love to see you try" Oliver said smugly.

"Fine then, farewell I am sure I shall be seeing you sometime... But not soon"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Oliver sat in the small cramped house. He hated it here... HATED it. He wanted to go back to France, back to the palace. Amelie came into the room and saw Oliver looking anguished. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Why did we have to leave Amelie? We were perfectly fine there!" Oliver snapped, letting his thoughts come out straight away.

"Oh and you would have rather stayed there and watch me be executed?!" Amelie said icily and the next thing he said surprised even him.

"Yes"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Morganville was a town in the middle of no where and as Oliver stood on the boarder of the town his mind was full of thought. Should he go? He knew _she_ was there but he could live with that. _Of course you could live with that, you love her. _Of course he did not love her, he was Oliver- he loved no one. _You liar, stop lying to yourself, you've been missing her ever since she left you_. No. _Yes.__  
_

Slowly he stepped over the boarder and into the ice queens town.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

They'd fought. They'd loved. They'd hated. But in the end, he always realised his true feelings for her, the feeling deep down. And it was as Theo Goldman rushed into the room telling Oliver to move away from her that he realised he didn't _want_ to. He wanted to stay with her. Because he didn't want her being hurt any more, he wanted to protect her from everything that could cause her any harm at all.

Because he cared for her.

No, that wasn't it.

He loved her.


End file.
